Last Adventure
by JULIE-SU LOVES YOU
Summary: Time to complete the Lippies V.3 meal, here is Last Adventure, "the story of the last adventure Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had together before Sonic went crazy…" as written in 2013. Please note this is an old story which does NOT reflect my current work or opinions or really myself at all, as with everything else I have posted here. Prepare for much forced humour. Why is it glitched
1. PROLOGUE

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emNote: This is copied from my old email address as a backup from my old iPod notes. I'm too lazy to bother italicizing any of the thinking dialogue. Sorry. (Also I don't really care because this story is from 2013)./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emALSO SOME OF MY OPINIONS AND STUFF HAVE CHANGED SINCE I WROTE THIS SO DON'T TAKE ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN IN HERE FOR GRANTED. (I personally think this story is stupid, but decided to post it on this account to complete the Lippies V.3 meal ;) )/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em-/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails woke up. Everything that surrounded him was white, even the bed he was laying in. What's going on? He thought. He thought he heard muffled voices like the sounds from a television. Then he heard it. The laugh. The horrible impersonation of Dr. Eggman's laugh./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Aaaah!" Tails shot up. He found himself staring at a TV playing right in front of him. It was playing Sonic X./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, it's just this dumb show." He sighed. Sonic X was a stupid anime about his and Sonic's adventures, except on Earth. However, Sonic was too cocky, Knuckles was too much of a jerk, there was a dumb kid in it that stalked Sonic everywhere, and the voice acting was terrible. And on top of all that, there was a bit of some icky romance kind of stuff thrown in as the frosting for the cake. Seriously, Tails thought, Whoever wrote this show knows nothing about us whatsoever./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails tried to get up, just as a throbbing pain shot up his left arm./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ouch!" he screamed. Just then, Knuckles ran into the room out of nowhere, looking angry, worried, sick, sad, and tired all at the same time./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Did somebody take your stupid emerald?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No! It's Sonic!" Knuckles shouted./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Huh?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Knuckles noticed something on Tails's bed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What are you looking at?" Tails looked down at his bed. The sheets were soaked in blood around where his left hand was. Tails pulled the white covers off with his right hand, and noticed what was wrong./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" His left hand had been shot./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "We have to go, Tails!" Knuckles yelled. "Sonic has gone insane."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!" Tails screamed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic ran in the room, and pushed Knuckles into the wall. He pointed a gun at Tails./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "There you are, Miles Prower." He said very monotonously. Knuckles got up and grabbed Tails out of the bed before Sonic tried to shoot him. Just as Knuckles ran towards the window with Tails, he thought he saw a shadowy figure of a girl he never had wanted to see again, and thought he never would. But beside her was some kind of hedgehog with acne, messed-up lips and a lab coat. He forgot right away about the shadow and jumped out the window and began to glide off with Tails started flying beside him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Did you ever get the feeling…" Tails whispered, "…that there just wasn't something…exactly right about that hospital…?"/div 


	2. A Bright Pink Pain

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Amy Rose was on one of her stalking patrols. The 12-year-old bright pink hedgehog that wore the same red dress every single day and carried around a giant sledgehammer called the "Piko Piko Hammer" was really fond of a 15-year-old blue hedgehog. And she thought it was the most normal thing ever. She was creepy and stupid and weird and no one really liked her, especially Sonic. The only exceptions were Cream and maybe some other girls. But, hey, what does Cream ever do other than fly with her ears, throw her chao Cheese at everything and call everyone "Mr." and "Ms." anyway? Exactly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Meanwhile, Big the Cat lost his dumb frog again. He was causing quite the chaos. (JOKE! I know it was bad okay?) Anyway, Froggy was hopping willy-nilly all over the place as the big, fat, dumb purple cat that wore a belt but no pants was pushing everyone over trying to find this dumb thing./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Froooooogggggyyyyy! Where are yooooouuuuu?!" He called in his irritating voice./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Big jumped into the ditch, nearly squishing a pink hedgehog into a pancake./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, sorry AMY ROSE. I didn't see you there, AMY ROSE." Big shouted. He wasn't even doing it on purpose./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic was standing by a store, waiting for Tails to hurry up in the washroom. At the sound of Amy's name, he dashed away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails walked out. "Sonic?" he asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Big, you big fat cat! Now I have to run thousands of miles before I ever find Sonic again!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I need to find Froggy." Big said, not even paying attention to Amy Rose. He hurried along down the ditch./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Furious, Amy began running quite slowly compared to Sonic down the road, occasionally squealing while jumping and pulling her hammer out of nowhere./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails watched as she squealed down the road. "Wow. Four years older and she acts younger than me." he sighed, silently laughing to himself./div 


	3. Ms Cream

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails wasn't exactly in the mood for hunting Sonic down. He was a little annoyed that Sonic ditched an 8-year-old to begin with, but it was because of that bright pink nuisance./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Hi Mr. Tails! Where's Mr. Sonic?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails yawned. Looking at the painfully boring brown rabbit wearing a dress similar to Amy's with a disembodied tail tacked to the back and a plain neutral chao was enough to make anybody feel tired. Maybe I should go back "home" and have a rest, he thought, ignoring Cream./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Mr. Tails, that is rude to ignore people." Cream lectured. Even her voice was getting a little grating./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Please, you can stop with the whole 'mr.' thing." Tails yawned again. He began leaning against a pole. His eyes began to close, and he drifted off into a deep sleep./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Mr. Tails is a little cranky today, isn't he?" Cream asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Cheese nodded./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic ended up at a weird forest. He finally decided to stop. He looked around, and saw no sign of Amy. I guess I should go back now. I hope Tails is okay. He thought. He started heading back towards the small town./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Amy was distracted by a certain brown bunny, who appeared straight out of nowhere, as if she teleported or something. Even her own friend was making Amy drowsy./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ms. Amy, have you seen Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked flatly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um…I was…running after him…just now…" Amy yawned./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Cream began to yack on about who-knows-what, saying 'Mr.' and 'Ms.' at every flipping opportunity she got. Amy actually started to doze off for just a minute, right as Sonic passed by, too quick for anyone to notice. Amy woke up hearing about P heads and some people apparently saying "Oh! Snort! Ained!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Cream, I need to go," Amy cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay, Ms. Amy. And I'm telling you, it's a good show." Cream went on./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Amy ran off, not even knowing Sonic had already gone back by now./div 


	4. The Mureguor of the TV

Sonic found Tails resting against a post by the shop they were last at.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Wake up!"

"…Huh…?" Tails yawned.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Sonic asked.

"…Oh! Sorry, Cream showed-up. It was a snorefest from there."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Sorry I ditched you, but I thought I heard that Big moron scream AMY ROSE a couple times."

"I saw her squealing down the road not too long ago." Tails remarked. "If Cream hadn't come along I might have tried to look for you…" He began to mumble.

"No you wouldn't have, I can tell by your mumbling. Anyway, let's go before Amy comes back!" Sonic ran off with Tails flying with him.

"HELP! THERE'S LAVA! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Oh no!" **_(THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 2013 IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MEME._** _Just thought I'd point that out as I noticed it . . .)_

Knuckles ran up to Rouge. He grabbed her hand, and they had a "tender moment."

CRASH!

"I HATE SONIC X!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Knuckles! Now he's screaming on about how much he hates me!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, I think he said-" Tails began.

"Let's go. I'll teach him!" Sonic interrupted.

"Oh dear." Tails sighed.

Sonic dragged Tails into a café. Both of them wondered why the heck Knuckles was in a café, but they didn't say anything.

Tails noticed a broken TV. "See, Sonic? I don't think he was yelling about how he hated you, he was yelling about how he hated-"

"There he is! Hey, knucklehead!" Sonic interrupted Tails again.

"Oh great!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Why are you in a café? Why did you break the T-" Tails began.

"Don't be screaming on about how much you hate me, okay?" Sonic interrupted Tails for the third time.

"I don't hate you, you're just annoying. And I wasn't screaming because of you, I was screaming because of Sonic X. And stop interrupting Tails." Knuckles explained.

"That's what I was saying all along, or trying to." Tails said. "Why are you screaming about Sonic X anyway?"

"Because I rescued Rouge from lava and then we had some kind of romantic moment thing. It was horrible." Knuckles replied.

"Wow! They really DON'T know anything about us!" Tails shouted, gagging at the thought of Knuckles and Rouge having a "tender moment".

"I hate Rouge! She does nothing but be annoying, take the Master Emerald, flirt and kick and punch me. In real life, I probably wouldn't save her…" Knuckles complained. "I mean, it's not like she'd probably ever save me…"

Sonic was getting impatient. "Are we gonna loiter around here and chat all day about a freakish, burrowing bat, or go do something productive with our lives?"

"That's one of the reasons why you're annoying, not forgetting how you always interrupt people." Knuckles mumbled.

"I guess we should go." Tails agreed with Sonic, "You probably should try not to break so many public TVs, Knuckles…" Sonic and Tails left. Knuckles didn't even know why he was in the café in the first place. Oh right, he saw himself on the TV and wanted to know what it was. He left the empty café before anyone came and noticed the broken TV.


	5. Random Crap

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Sonic, why do you always call Knuckles a knucklehead?" Tails asked as they walked down the road./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Cuz he is one." Sonic replied blankly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "How? Because he got tricked once by Dr. Eggman? Just because the games make him a gullible idiot due to that ONE TIME, it doesn't mean he actually is one." Tails explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, kinda," Sonic said, replying to Tails's first question, "but also, he doesn't know a lot of stuff, like technical stuff, and just stuff period."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Big is worse." Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic couldn't argue with that. What else did the big fat dumb purple cat know other than fishing and their names?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, but at least Big doesn't argue and get in your way a lot and hate you." Sonic replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Knuckles doesn't hate you, he thinks you're annoying." Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, whatever."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Just then, Silver teleported out of nowhere./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "…The Iblis trigger…" he mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh please, not this Iblis trigger thing again." Sonic sighed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I must find it!" Silver exclaimed. But to his poor luck, a certain brown rabbit with her certain chao tapped him on the shoulder./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, Mr. Silver! Have you seen Ms. Amy? She ran off on me…" Cream asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Silver yawned. Sonic and Tails ran away. They ended up running to a river./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know, I really haven't seen much of Dr. Eggman lately. Do you think he finally gave up?" Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Hopefully. I'm getting kind of sick of that egg-shaped red messed-up human anyway." Sonic replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, he's kinda deformed…" Tails agreed. He turned to look at the river and spotted a bottle floating in the water. "Litterbugs!" he yelled. He picked it up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"Acne Cream/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"By Dr. Lee Thompson/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What the heck! Acne cream?" Tails exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's weird." Sonic remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, what animal gets acne anyway?" Tails asked. "Must be some human thing." Dr. Lee Thompson. Dr. Lee Thompson! Something about that name gave Tails an eerie, creeping feeling. He decided to ignore it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" It was later, and Knuckles was back at the Angel Island place. An eggbot appeared out of nowhere./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my God go away!" Knuckles yelled, and kicked the eggbot. It smashed against the wall and exploded./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" That night, Tails was in his workshop. He was trying to sleep but he kept hearing scary boyish laughter through the walls./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" It's only the Tails Doll, he thought, only the Tails…/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I LOOOOOOVE ASARIS! THEY'RE THE BEST ALIENS OF AAAAALL!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails jumped up out of bed and nearly hit the ceiling. He fell on the floor and rubbed his head, soon asking himself, "What the heck are Asaris?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" The laughter stopped. Tails got back in bed and fell asleep./div 


	6. Two Creepy Girls and a Doll

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" SAMARA: Best Asari that Ever Lived/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Those were the words that read on Tails' workshop walls. There was even a picture of a scary female blue human type thing spray painted there./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Kinda reminds me of a creepy Avatar," Tails thought out loud. "Stupid Tails Doll!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic ran in. "Hi…Samara? What's an Asari?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "A scary blue person I'm guessing." Tails replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "We need to go!" Sonic yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why? I wanted to work on my new plane today!" Tails complained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Another day." Sonic turned around to leave./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Big natural grandsons?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" On Sonic's back read BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS in vibrant pink./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It says that on your back," Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails Doll." Sonic sighed. "Let's go!" he grabbed Tails and ran outside./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" BREAKING NEWS: EGGBOT DEAD/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Big deal!" Tails laughed. "Who cares!" He ripped the sign down from the tree./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I saw it on the news this morning. Egghead was crying." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes. "But guess who did it?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uummm…you? Big? Amy?! ….Cream?!" Tails guessed. "Someone extremely random and stupid like that?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I'm not random and stupid!" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I meant Big, Amy and Cream are." Tails said, soon noticing that all three of them were on the random and stupid team, "Team Rose." Figures, he thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, well, I think it was Knuckles." Sonic said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's not weird." Tails cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Whatever!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Let me get back to my Asari-covered workshop and work on my plane now." Tails started walking back./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, wait!" Sonic stopped Tails. "If Egghead is sending his little robots to Knuckles, that means he's on to something!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Again." Tails sighed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Again." Sonic repeated. "So we need to find…" he sighed, "Knuckles."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic and Tails made there way to Angel Island. While looking for Knuckles, they ended up running into Rouge the Bat./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh no!" Sonic and Tails yelled in unison. Rouge looked angry though, and it didn't help when she heard the two scream "oh no"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What do you want, blue spiky thing and Fox Boy?!" she asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing, creepy plastic-surgery 18-year-old bat that flirts with an 8-year old fox!" Tails retorted./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Plastic surgery?" Rouge asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Don't call me spiky blue thing!" Sonic yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Let's go," Tails grumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who said I flirt with you?" Rouge asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Fine, then you flirt with a red-echidna-type-thing-that-looks-like-a-dog-and-is-two-years-younger-and-hates-you!" Tails screamed. em(Okay I actually hate it how in my old fanfics I kept saying stuff like "Knuckles looks like a dog XD!.!1./1." I mean he kinda does, but I always said it a hundred times. It's like I was trying to be funny but now it's just . . . snort.)/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Jamaican dog," Sonic corrected./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I'm not a Jamaican dog!" Someone screamed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Look, did Knuckie change his mind after all?" Rouge blinked like a mom./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ew!" Knuckles yelled. "I didn't see you there! Bye!" He ran away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails looked green. Sonic grabbed him and started running after Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So much for that," Rouge sighed. She walked away, not knowing "blueberry piece of dog turd" was spray-painted on her back. em(WHAT.)/em/div 


	7. Insert excessively long title here

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic caught up to Knuckles fairly quickly. He nearly dropped Tails./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You're heavier than I thought!" Sonic complained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Egghead is on to something." Sonic replied. Tails got up, nearly puking./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's no surprise. So you came all the way the heck over here to come and tell me the obvious?" Knuckles asked. "And what's with Tails?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know!" Sonic said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails seemed better now. "Rouge, she…you…her…it's gross." he mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Huh?!" Sonic and Knuckles both asked at once./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Let's just say, I'm not a big fan of romance, let alone Rouge. Anyway, what were we talking about?" Tails replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um…" Sonic mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Knuckles was too creeped-out to even say anything. He turned around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Jamaica Rasta!" Tails exclaimed for no reason./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It says that on your back!" Tails pointed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's better than BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS I guess," Sonic said. "Anyway, uh, what were we talking about before?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Rouge," Tails said, "and romance,"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No! Before that!" Sonic yelled. I thought you didn't want to talk about that…? He thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, um, Eggman or something." Tails replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Right! So were you the one that killed an eggbot?" Sonic asked Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, why? I was getting sick of it trying to trick me." Knuckles replied. "Stupid games."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well the reason I figured Egghead is onto something is because he was trying to trick you for the hundredth-millionth time, knucklehead." Sonic explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Please stop freaking calling me that," Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Stop arguing!" Tails cried. "All you guys do is argue. And we'll never stop Dr. Stupidmomma with all this arguing."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who's Dr. Stupidmomma?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Egghead, you knucklehead! DUH!" Sonic retorted./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Stop calling me that!" Knuckles punched Sonic./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I told you guys to STOP! And Sonic, you're the one starting it. If you guys keep up this annoying fighting, I'm gonna ditch both of you by yourselves and stop Eggman as an 8-year-old BY MYSELF!" Tails yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Since when were you Knuckles best friend/brother?!" Sonic asked, rubbing his face. "Let's just ditch this knucklehead and go stop Egghead by ourselves. Why did we even need to find him in the first place?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "STOP!" Knuckles shouted. He shoved Sonic over and he started falling down the hill./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails was getting really frustrated. "Are you even listening?!" he started flying off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Now you just made your 'little brother' leave, you stupid blue thing!" Knuckles pointed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic walked back up the hill. "If you hadn't shoved me he wouldn't have left, knucklehead!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "If you would STOP CALLING ME THAT then I wouldn't have shoved you or punched you IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Knuckles screamed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Silver teleported right in between them. "THE IBLIS TRIGGER!" He screeched, and then disappeared./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That was…random." Knuckles remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's with him and the stupid Iblis trigger anyway? Like, seriously." Sonic exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I don't know, but it sounds idiotic. Something I really don't care about."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Me neither."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't think anyone does," Knuckles said. "Besides him, obviously,"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah." Sonic agreed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Hey, look who's not fighting!" Tails flew back./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um, oh yeah! Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "NOPE."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who was that?" Tails asked, looking around. But all he saw was a random hardhat laying on the ground. "It almost seems like you guys just want people to think you hate each other," Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, we do, at least, not like each other," Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "We need to go find Egghead," Sonic said changing the subject, "now!"/div 


	8. Another Freaking Hedgehog

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Little artificial granddaughters!" Tails yelled as he flew by Sonic and Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Is that like the opposite of BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS or whatever?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What do you think, knucklehead?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Stop!" Knuckles growled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah it is, it just came to mind," Tails replied politely. "I wonder who else Tails Doll spray-painted. He didn't spray-paint me but he did paint my workshop with that Asari thing."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I think I saw 'batonnets and cones' on Silver but I didn't really have time to read it totally." Knuckles explained. "Whatever those are."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I saw Big this morning. He had 'it's quite meta' written on his back," Sonic added. "And his frog had TURD written on it."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well it is," Knuckles said. "Just kidding."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "His frog is stupid. It can't talk, it's small, and it isn't even bipedal. Like what the heck. It's totally not awesome." Sonic complained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's not an ANTHROPOMORPHIC frog, Sonic." Tails yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Don't tell me you don't know what an anthropomorphic animal is, knucklehead." Sonic rolled his eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I do, but the way Tails said it was weird. And STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Knuckles shouted./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails sighed. "Here we go again."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" On their way after minutes of arguing about nothing, they suddenly bumped into Shadow./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh great." Knuckles cried. "We can't get anywhere without running into another weirdo or hedgehog."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Shadow was actually not looking at them, but turned around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "PLAYTIME'S OVEEEEER! TUH! TUH! TUH!" Sonic read./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's really weird." Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I thought that was your line," Tails remarked, referring to the game "Sonic span class="il"Adventure/span 2: Battle", "besides the TUH thing."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, mine was 'NO TIME FOR GAMES' or something." Knuckles replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Shadow turned around. "What the heck are you stupid weirdoes going on about?" he asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Having one Sonic is bad enough. Having another that is emo is even worse." Knuckles complained. em(Ugh . . . I actually like Shadow, but when I wrote this I must have been going through my "I hate Shadow!111!1" phase, or at least the "Shadow is emo XD phase". Honestly, half the BS I wrote in this story was just from other people's opinions I read online, instead of me making my own opinions on stuff)./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Whoever said I was emo?" Shadow asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay, so being black and red, wanting to kill everyone and crying about 'Maria' or whoever isn't emo? Then I don't know what is." Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That is true." Tails agreed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, for your information, I'm not emo!" Shadow informed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Have you seen Egghead lately?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, Faker, and why would I tell you anyway?" Shadow replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You just did…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well thanks for that, let's go." Sonic exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" The three of them ran off. Shadow just stood there, staring blankly at them as they ran off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Mr. Shadow…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails and Sonic began to disappear though the trees as they ran through a forest./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Guys, wait up!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Come on knucklehead, you're not that slow." Sonic yelled back, speeding up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Jerk!" Knuckles grumbled, then suddenly falling over. Sonic was too far ahead and Tails did not notice since he was trying to keep up with Sonic by flying./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Knuckles got up. There was a smashed eggbot sitting there./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What the heck!" Knuckles exclaimed. He kicked the smash eggbot. He looked ahead and noticed Sonic and Tails were gone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my God!" Knuckles cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Now have you changed your mind, Knuckie?" asked a creepy woman voice. Knuckles turned around and saw Rouge./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Where'd you come…from…?!" he asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I flew over." Rouge replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Leave me alone you creep!" Knuckles yelled. "Quit stalking me!" he punched her in the face./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ow!" Rouge fell over. "You know it's not nice to hit a girl!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "…You're no girl…" Knuckles mumbled. He ran away after Sonic and Tails./div 


	9. Get Cracking

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Where'd Knuckles go, Sonic?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Meh, who cares about the knucklehead anyway. He probably ditched us." Sonic replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I guess you could be right," Tails murmured, "but let's just take a break anyway. I'm getting a little tired."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Fine!" Sonic groaned. They both stopped and stood there, waiting. In a minute Knuckles showed up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I'm surprised Sonic even had the patience to wait for me." Knuckles pointed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's about time! Let's go!" Sonic said and started running off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" As the three of them continued to run, Knuckles had the creepy feeling as if he was being watched. Maybe Rouge was following him again./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Rouge, you can stop stalking me!" he yelled. It's not Rouge, he thought, it doesn't feel like it. He stopped./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What are you doing we're gonna be late!" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You just screamed at Rouge, so isn't she following you?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well…I thought…but I…it doesn't feel like her. But I don't know." Knuckles explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Whatever knucklehead, let's just go!" Sonic ran off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Sssssssttttoooooooooppppppp!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Finally, they got to a clearing. In front of them was a giant, deformed, red, egg-shaped building./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Figures." Sonic said. "What's up with this dude and eggs, anyway?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Maybe he's trying to be nutritious!" Tails replied. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why would he try to be nutritious?!" Sonic exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, let's get crackin'!" Knuckles exclaimed really gleefully and weird. Sonic and Tails both looked at him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh! I get it!" Tails exclaimed. "So hilarious!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I know, right?" Knuckles replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Knucklehead." Sonic mumbled. "Let's go trash the place!" He ran up to the wall of the giant red egg building and kicked it. "Ow!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You're never going to get anywhere by kicking it like that!" Knuckles cried. He ran up to the wall where Sonic had kicked it and punched it. The wall broke, and a giant mob of eggbots began pouring out of the wall./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That was unexpected!" Sonic cried. They began destroying all the eggbots, but it felt as if they just kept respawning and they would never disappear in a lifetime./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know," Knuckles began as they continued to smash the eggbots and the amount of dead eggbots was piling up, "maybe there isn't even anything in this stupid building except freaking eggbots."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well then what would even be the point of this?!" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I dunno, a distraction?" Knuckles replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, you could be right." Tails agreed as he smashed the eggbots with his tails. He looked at the wall, noticing the size of eggbots appearing began to shrink. "Finally! I think they're almost gone!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Thank God! This is getting really annoying!" Sonic exclaimed. To their luck, the eggbots were finally defeated. The three of them looked at the large pile of smashed eggbots scattered all over the grass./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That wasn't too hard." Knuckles remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's because you're strong." Tails said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know, the strong ones are usually the the stupid ones. Like Storm, or that weird video game character Wario." Sonic explained. "Knucklehead."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I am not stupid! That's just a stereotype!" Knuckles yelled. "I may not know a lot of stuff, but I'm not stupid!" em(HAHAHAHAhhahahaaha . . .*cough*SONICBOOM*cough* also I still don't like Knuckles from current games either because they did make him a stupid humour character, just not as bad as Sonic Boom . . .)/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's really only because you live alone with no one and therefore not know a whole lot. But that doesn't exactly mean you're stupid." Tails explained. Sonic gave him a look./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, also, my parents were completely…" Knuckles paused, "…horrible, and they never put me in school…" He began mumbling and looking away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, let's go then!" Sonic exclaimed, confused by Knuckles acting all weird. "I wanna know if there actually is something here. I mean, you can never be too sure!" He ran into the building without letting the others say anything back./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, okay…" Tails mumbled. He began walking in after Sonic, but then noticed Knuckles was still standing outside. "Knuckles, let's go!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Huh?" Knuckles exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, yeah, okay…" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay…" Tails cried. They both ran after Sonic./div 


	10. Things Start Getting Weird

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's really dark in here…" Sonic remarked as Tails and Knuckles caught up to him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, an eggbot could just drop from the ceiling any moment…" Tails mumbled. em(Okay I was honestly thinking while copying and pasting this, "WTF even is an Eggbot?" I was wondering if it was supposed to be Eggrobo so I searched up Eggbot and turns out it is a minor character in the Archie comics apparently. I think Eggrobo makes more sense in this context though . . .)/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Thanks for that image, Tails." Sonic cried. "I don't really want to be knocked out by a freaking eggbot right now!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" The three of them walked through the quiet, winding halls for what seemed like many silent ages until Sonic nearly rammed into a door. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Where did that come from?" He shouted. He fumbled around for the door handle until he finally grabbed it and opened the door. They all looked inside./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I think we've reached the top!" Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You're starting to sound like Omochao, Tails…" Sonic mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, I was just saying." Tails cried. "At least I didn't say the classic, 'Knuckles is red' thing." em(I actually don't know where the line "Knuckles is red" came from or if it has any bad contexts . . . Though I THINK it might have came from Sonic shorts? IDK, I'm pretty sure I heard it in there though, but that's not where I first saw this line)./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Were you not paying attention to our conversation, or what?" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "To be perfectly honest, Knuckles hasn't really said anything for a while." Tails remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, yeah, I know…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "The heck…?" Sonic whispered. "Okay, let's go check out what's in this room." They all walked inside and looked around, Sonic glad that he was finally now able to see since there were windows overlooking the forest and the pile of smashed eggbots./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic looked around at the desk under the windows. "There's not a lot here." He mumbled, picking up some papers which were just sketches of eggbot models and such. As Sonic and Tails observed the tables, Knuckles continued standing by the door, spacing out. He thought he saw something hovering in the corner of the room and turned around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "WHAT THE-" He yelled. Sonic and Tails turned around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic cried. He looked over towards the corner. "Rouge?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my freaking God…" Knuckles grumbled. "Why do you keep stalking us?!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who said I was stalking you?" Rouge asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, why are you hovering in the corner of this room like a creep?!" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, just 'cause I feel like it." Rouge replied creepily./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Do you know what's going on or something?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yes, to be honest, I do…" Rouge mumbled. "But I'll only tell you on one condition."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What-" Tails began, however he was disrupted by Knuckles suddenly running out the door./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails, let's go!" Sonic demanded./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay…" Tails cried, worried. They both ran off after Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Where'd he go?" Sonic cried. "I can't see!" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails directed Sonic away from the wall as he almost ran straight into it. They were relieved to find the exit where they found Knuckles standing there./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's going on?" Tails asked, confused. He felt as if he was the only one who did not understand what was happening./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing…" Knuckles mumbled. "Let's get out of here…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay…" Tails murmured, still confused. They ran around the large red egg back into the forest. They decided to take a break when they reached a log and sat down./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Tails cried, frustrated. "Why did we all suddenly leave like that? And what was the 'one condition'? You guys are acting like you know."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't really know for sure, actually…" Sonic replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's nothing important." Knuckles said. "Why won't we all play a game of I Spy?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!" Sonic cried. "Where did that come from?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know! You go first, Tails!" Knuckles said quickly, trying to get everyone's minds off of the Rouge subject./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh…" Tails mumbled. "I spy…" He continued to look around, suddenly spotting a bush full of blackberries about fifty feet away. He quickly remembered how hungry he felt. "Blackberries! I'm starved!" He exclaimed, and ran away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So much for that…" Sonic mumbled. "Hey, what exactly is going on? I'm really confused. You've been acting really weird since you brought up the subject of your parents."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um…okay?" Sonic looked over towards Tails, whom was blissfully picking blackberries as if he did not have a care in the world about anything else. Since when was Tails obsessed with blackberries? He thought. "Um, who exactly even were your parents? Like, where are they?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why would I tell you?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Fine! Be like that!" Sonic cried. "I was just wondering… I never had parents…at least not that I remember…I just remember waking up one day in a lake and I couldn't swim…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Is that why you're terrified of water for whatever reason?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, I guess…" Sonic replied. "I think someone rescued me though. But I don't know who. Some weird kid."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Was it Tails?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No! He would be too young, idiot!" Sonic cried. "I was like…ten or something? I don't even know. I never saw the person…but I heard a lot of yelling after. It was really creepy. I didn't get up until whoever was there was gone. Then I think after I met Tails…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's weird…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic asked. Something seemed weird. "You know, I think I'm just gonna go check on Tails, okay…?" He ran away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I just absolutely adore blackberries!" Tails exclaimed randomly as Sonic ran up to him. He turned around. "Oh, Sonic! There you are! Want some blackberries?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No!" Sonic cried. "Tails, what the heck are you doing? You're acting really weird, too!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails stood there with his mouth wide open as he dropped the blackberries onto the ground from his gloved hands which were stained blue./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, oh, nothing…" Tails mumbled. "I just noticed…you guys weren't arguing. Blech, I think I ate too many blackberries." Tails leaned in closer to Sonic. "To be perfectly honest, I only left because I wanted to see what would happen…and I was a bit hungry…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay?" Sonic said. "We should really get going…and I wish the both of you would stop being so…weird!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What do you mean?" Tails asked as they began to walk back towards Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, you're lollygagging around, being randomly obsessed with blackberries, and Knuckles keeps freaking spacing out!" Sonic yelled. "Like he is right now!" He pointed at Knuckles who was, in fact, spacing out as he sat on the log./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Fascinating." Tails mumbled. "Well, I don't really know what's gotten into him, actually. It's kinda the reason why I was acting weird. I was trying to, well, um, lighten-up the mood? And what was the one condition?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know!" Sonic shouted. "Stop asking that!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, I'm just gonna keep asking until someone gives me an answer." Tails declared. He walked in front of Knuckles. "Okay, let's go!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Knuckles cried, looking up at Tails./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I told you…" Sonic mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Knuckles, why do you keep spacing out?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I dunno…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my God!" Tails cried, frustrated. "Whatever! Let's just go!"/div 


	11. The First Note!

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So what was the one condition?" Tails asked joyfully as they continued strolling through the forest, trying to find a sign of Dr. Eggman./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails, seriously, stop freaking asking that. It's nothing to be joyful about." Knuckles grumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Is it death?" Tails asked. "I don't like death…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, worse." Knuckles replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" What could be worse than death? Tails wondered. "Um…well I really don't know then…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Good." Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um…does it have to do with eggs?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No." Knuckles replied. "Well, actually, it kinda does…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Hey, Knuckles, you never told me about your parents!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "I told you about mine…well, kinda…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't feel like talking about my stupid parents!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I never had parents…" Tails remarked. "At least, not that I remember. I remember waking up somewhere. The only memory I really had was something creepy…like I was trapped somewhere dark, and, well, I don't know…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Come on! We told you our childhoods! What's yours?" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't like to think about it." Knuckles argued./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why?" Tails wondered. "I mean, it couldn't have been that bad. At least, not as bad as our childhoods."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Actually, it is worse." Knuckles replied. "Why can't we ever talk about something else?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's the one condition?" Tails asked for the millionth time./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Something other than THAT!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, okay then…" Sonic mumbled. "Hey, look guys! There's a note on that tree! Maybe we should go look at it!" He ran away. The others ran over to him. Sonic ripped the note down. Tails began making creepy music sounds./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's getting more intense…" Tails whispered. "That's our first note! Be careful…let's not look back!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!" Knuckles and Sonic yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What does it even say?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing exciting." Sonic sighed. "I think it was just an ad for…I dunno, lips?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Lips?" Tails asked. He suddenly got a chill. "You know, I don't feel so good anymore."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why?" Sonic asked, crinkling up the faded pink piece of paper and tossing it on the ground. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know…let's just go." Tails mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" The three of them silently wandered through the forest for quite a long time, until they somehow ended up back in town./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "How did we get back here?" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "We must have walked in circles!" Tails sighed, and sat down in the middle of the road in frustration. "Why couldn't we have just done the one condition? It couldn't have been that insanely bad. I mean, really. It probably-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "NO!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What WAS IT THEN?" Tails whined./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I've had it! We're not getting anywhere! This has been just a big waste of time! Get me when we actually know what's going on!" Knuckles yelled. "And without doing the freaking 'one condition'!" He ran away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails looked up at Sonic and sighed. "I guess he's right. That was a big waste of time." He sat there in thought, then looked back up at Sonic. "Do you think we should go back and ask Rouge now that Knuckles is gone?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What if she asks us to do the 'one condition'?" Sonic asked. "I still don't even know what it is."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Maybe we have to go kill someone?" Tails wondered. "No, because it has nothing to do with death. It seemed to me that she wanted Knuckles to do it, though, but I don't know. I mean, he's the only one who knows what it actually even is…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I guess…" Sonic agreed. "Or why won't we just mind our own business until Egghead actually shows up? I mean, he's probably only just trying to get us distracted so he can do whatever he wants to do…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah!" Tails exclaimed. "Now, excuse me as I get back to my Asari-covered workshop and work on my new plane…" Tails began flying back to his workshop as Sonic stood there./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "SONIC!" Screeched a voice. Sonic turned around to see Amy Rose./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my God! Even after all this time, you still ended up finding me anyway!" Sonic shouted, and he ran off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So much for that." Amy Rose huffed, and began running EXTREMELY SLOWLY after Sonic./div 


	12. The Escape from the Tails Doll

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" As Tails entered his workshop, he was extremely creeped out when he saw the Tails Doll sitting on his bed, playing on an Xbox. Tails didn't even have an Xbox, so that did not even make sense./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's going on?!" Tails yelled. The Tails Doll turned his head slowly to look at Tails whilst creepy boyish laughter filled the room./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Asari…" He mumbled, although he didn't have a mouth./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails was extremely creeped out. He slammed the door and began flying off somewhere./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Maybe I should go back to Angel Island, he thought, since I don't know where Sonic went and I want to know what's going on with Knuckles…actually, Knuckles has been getting progressively grumpier since I first met him…that's sort of weird, actually… /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails landed down on the weird floating island and looked around, however he could not see anything or anyone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Hello?" He yelled. "Knuckles?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, hello, little cutie!" Exclaimed a familiar creepy woman voice. Tails turned around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Rouge!" He growled. "What do you want? Why are you here?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing, really, just hovering around as usual." Rouge replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What do you know about Dr. Eggman's plan?" Tails asked. "What's the condition?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Rouge walked up to Tails, got really freakishly close to him and tried to wrap her arm around him, but he backed away. "Cutie, dear, you are much, much too young for that." She whispered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Tails cried. "Can't you just tell me what Eggman's doing, then?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No." Rouge mumbled, backing away from Tails. "It's a secret…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, right!" Tails argued. "For all I know, he's not even doing anything!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, no, he is doing something, all right…" Rouge said as she began flying away./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh no…" Tails mumbled. A feeling of dread began to creep up him. Something just didn't seem right lately. Dr. Lee Thompson, Knuckles, the lip ad, Rouge…what's going on? Tails thought. Are these strange things connected, even? Or are they not related? Something just seems really…off…/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Knuckles!" Tails shouted again. "Hello?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?!" Someone shouted from behind Tails. He turned around. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, hi, Knuckles…" Tails exclaimed. "Hey, where's that stupid emerald thing? Please don't tell me it got stolen…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, I hid it a while back before we went to that weird giant egg building…" Knuckles said. "But really, I have a feeling Eggman doesn't really want it anymore, which is weird…what do you want, anyway?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, when I got back home, the Tails Doll was in my room and he freaked me out so I decided to go find someone, and…Knuckles, what's going on?" Tails explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What do you mean?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, why have you been acting all grumpy lately? Like especially about your parents and the 'one condition' thing…" Tails replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Because I don't want to talk about either of those subjects!" Knuckles shouted./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Because I just DON'T! What part of that don't you get?" Knuckles replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Fine!" Tails cried. "By the way, did you see Rouge a moment ago?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, why?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What was she doing?" Tails wondered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Being annoying as usual…" Knuckles muttered. "Telling me about the condition…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why is she so obsessed with that, anyway? What is it?" Tails wondered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing!" Knuckles yelled. "She's obsessed with it because she's Rouge! Actually, she's been obsessed with it ever since I first met her! It's so freaking annoying! It's partially why I hate her!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Wait…she's been mentioning it from the start?" Tails exclaimed. "How come I've never…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah…" Knuckles grumbled. "I freaking hate Rouge."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails stood there in thought for a moment. "Hey, you know when before we got to the giant egg building, and you were saying that you felt someone was following…wouldn't that have been Rouge? I mean, she did suddenly appear in the top room of that building…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, she was stalking me at first, but when I said it felt like someone was following us, it didn't seem like it was Rouge…" Knuckles explained. "But then again, I guess it might have been. I don't know."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I wonder who else it could have been…" Tails mumbled, suddenly feeling uneasy again./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know, Tails…" Knuckles began, "how you always go on about how you're 'not a big fan of romance'?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, please!" Tails moaned. "If you're going to tell me how 'I'll like it when I'm older', then I might as well just leave now!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I never said that!" Knuckles cried. "I was just, um, wondering…why?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Because it's annoying and weird, and, well, people act all weird when they're in love, and I don't like kissing! It's gross!" Tails exclaimed. "I mean, maybe I will like it when I'm older…I don't really know… I just know that I don't right now."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, you probably will…un…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Tails said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know, a lot of kids think the same thing that you do, Tails…" Knuckles remarked. "But like, ninety-nine percent of them end up liking it anyway…then there's just that one percent that don't…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails looked around as it suddenly became awkwardly silent. "Well, then." He exclaimed. "I'm kind of scared to go back home with the Tails Doll being all creepy while playing a shooting game on an Xbox."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You don't even have an Xbox!" Knuckles exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I know! I don't know where it came from!" Tails cried. "Well, it could take ages before finding Sonic…do you mind if I could just um, wait in your, um, home while I try to get a hold of Sonic?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um, no…" Knuckles mumbled. "How are you supposed to get a hold of Sonic?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails magically pulled a strange cellphone-looking device out of his fur as they began walking to wherever Knuckles' home was, since Tails couldn't see it anywhere. "This amazing device I built!" He exclaimed. "See, this antenna sends off waves…" He began babbling on about how his device worked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails!" Knuckles cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, sorry." Tails mumbled. "Long story short, it's pretty much like a phone thingamajigger."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, okay?" Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails began looking behind him. "Quite a nice view from up here, huh?" He exclaimed. "Knuckles?" He looked back, noticing Knuckles had suddenly vanished. "Where are you?" Maybe he ditched me? Tails thought. No…I don't think… Suddenly he noticed a hole in the ground with stairs in it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, of course!" Tails exclaimed randomly. "I was wondering where your home was…" He walked down the stairs into Knuckles' "house" thing./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's kinda dark in here…" Tails complained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So?" Knuckles said. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails began to call Sonic on his device. However, after a few long moments, he did not appear to have any luck getting a hold of Sonic. He sighed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Sometimes it just doesn't work." He grumbled. He began to sit down, however he accidentally knocked over something which seemed to be a box and he noticed a random hole in the wall./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's that?" Tails exclaimed. "Where does it go?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, uh…" Knuckles mumbled. "That goes to my old house…like where I grew up…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Can I go over there?" Tails asked excitedly, already beginning to climb inside./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, Tails, are you sure you really want to go over there? I mean, it was blocked for a reason…" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why, is it haunted? Did someone die there?" Tails shuddered at the thought of ghosts./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What? I don't know…I mean, uh, actually, someone did, now that I remember…" Knuckles mumbled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who?" Tails asked quietly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Just go check it out!" Knuckles exclaimed, trying to get Tails away since he did not feel like talking about it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay…fine…" Tails began crawling through the tunnel over to Knuckles' old home./div 


	13. Knuckles' Creepy Old Home

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Tails tumbled out the tunnel, not noticing that it had ended. He fell head-first on top of a dresser of some sort, accidentally knocking over some framed photographs./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ow!" Tails whimpered. He got up and rubbed his head. "I can't see a thing!" He then remembered that he had his handy flashlight with him and pulled it out of his fur as if he had a whole storage in his fur or something. He turned on the flashlight, suddenly seeing a photo right in his face of a really creepy echidna that sort of resembled Knuckles except a girl./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What the heck!" He cried. "I wonder if that's his mom…" Tails pointed the flashlight up and looked around the room. It appeared as if he was in a bedroom of some sort. Maybe Knuckles' parents' room? He thought. Tails decided maybe he should take a look at some of the other photos. They consisted of really creepy pictures of really creepy echidnas./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Knuckles' family gives me the creeps!" Tails exclaimed out loud. He also found some pictures of a weird baby that he recognised, although he did not exactly remember from where, and another really weird echidna in a really weird suit. It did not seem like there were any pictures of Knuckles, though./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, they hated me." Remarked a voice. Startled, Tails turned around, accidentally shining his flashlight straight in Knuckles' eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, it's just you!" Tails exclaimed with relief. Then he realised what Knuckles had just said. "Did you read my mind?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Huh?" Knuckles cried. "I don't know. I figured you'd be wondering why there were absolutely no pictures of me."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah…" Tails murmured. "Also, where'd I see this baby and this creepy guy from?" He held up a photo in Knuckles' face./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Er, I don't know…" Knuckles mumbled, acting a little strange. Almost as if he really did know, but he did not seem to want to remember./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, kay…" Tails cried. "Where are the ghosts?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Knuckles thought for a moment. "Um, this room…if there is any. I mean, this is where my…I mean where the person died."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Your what?" Tails asked. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Knuckles did not answer./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um, okay…" Tails mumbled as he opened the door that lead to a hallway. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "You know, I don't feel very comfortable hanging out in here." Knuckles remarked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, this place is creepy." Tails agreed as he opened another door. He looked inside the small room. It looked like a smaller bedroom. "Actually, to be perfectly honest, your family just gives me the creeps all around."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tell me about it." Knuckles cried. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Is this your room or something?" Tails asked as they walked inside. They looked around. It did not seem like the most exciting room in the world. It almost depressed Tails a bit./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, yeah." Knuckles replied. "Can we go now? Sorry, it's just bringing back a lot of childhood memories."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Like what?" Tails asked, forgetting how Knuckles never seemed to really want to talk about these things./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Nothing!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, sorry, I forgot…" Tails mumbled. Suddenly, a loud piercing sound filled the cold, quiet room. "Oh, my…thingamajig!" He pulled out his cellphone-like device from his fur and pressed a button. "Sonic?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails!" Sonic yelled from the device. "Where are you?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "In Knuckles' old house." Tails replied casually./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "WHAT?!" Sonic screeched./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "It's kinda a long story…" Tails remarked. "And by the way, his family is CREEPY!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, I kinda figured…" Sonic mumbled. "What did you want? Why were you trying to get a hold of me?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, I kinda want to go back to my workshop, but I'm too scared to because the Tails Doll was freaking me out." Tails explained. "It would take me forever to find you. So I just decided to drop by at Angel Island for a moment."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, I guess I'll come over and get you, then." Sonic replied. "See you in a sec!" There was a loud beep as Tails hung-up the device and put it back in his fur./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "How do you do that?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Do what?" Tails wondered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Take stuff out of your fur and put it back like that." Knuckles pointed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, simple." Tails began. He broke out into a huge spiel about random things that seemed much more than just "simple" to Knuckles./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Kay, here!" Sonic exclaimed, suddenly right beside them./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "How did you get in here?!" Knuckles shouted as Tails continued to babble, not even noticing Sonic./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, simple." Sonic began./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No!" Knuckles yelled. "Please! Anything that's started with 'oh, simple' really ISN'T!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic cried. "I was just going to say that I figured you guys were in your house, but I noticed you weren't in there. I saw a hole in the wall and crawled through the tunnel and over to this creepy place. And I swear, that first room is freaking haunted or something."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's because someone died in there!" Tails exclaimed, suddenly engaged in conversation with them. "Oh, hey Sonic!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Someone…died…there…?" Sonic cried, freaked out./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh, yeah." Knuckles muttered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Who?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ugh!" Knuckles sighed. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What?" Sonic asked. "Was it someone good? Was it like, your old girlfriend or something?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled. "I never had a freaking girlfriend!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay, okay, sorry! I was just wondering!" Sonic cried, slowly backing away. "Then who was it?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No one!" Knuckles yelled. "I mean, it was someone, obviously, but, no one that you need to know!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic looked at him, confused. "What, is this person some big secret or something? You're acting really weird about it."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No…" Knuckles mumbled. "I just don't like talking about it…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, it obviously is, then." Sonic said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" (Redacted dialogue)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Seriously, guys, it's nothing weird or creepy! I just don't like talking about it! I don't like talking about my family or childhood in general, okay? And trust me, it wasn't anyone I really liked."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" (More redacted dialogue)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" (emThe dialogue that was redacted wasn't explicit or anything bad in that sense, it was just unnecessary, and if anyone knew what was being referred to, could have came across as offensive. Like I said, a lot of my opinions have changed since I wrote this)/em./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "ANYWAY, we ought to get going! Catch you later, Knuckles! I hope you feel better later…" Tails said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, um, yeah." Sonic said. They both left, ditching Knuckles in his old room./div 


	14. People are Just Weird!

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" After quite a long day, Sonic began walking with Tails back to his workshop./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I really hope the Tails Doll is gone." Tails announced as they walked along./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I'm sure he is…" Sonic mumbled. "I wonder why you got a freaky doll clone while Knuckles and I ended up with robot clones."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know! I think I rather have a robot version of myself then a scary doll that always wants you to 'feel the sunshine'!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" Sonic sang randomly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That song is so weird!" Tails cried. "That game is just messed."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I know, right?" Sonic agreed. "But nothing beats Sonic '06."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, you mean the one where for whatever reason you end up dying and then that freaky princess kisses you?" Tails asked in disgust. "Yeah, the true story went nothing like that." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I know! That game is like…just weird and gross. I mean, a human kissing a dead animal? Just…weird." Sonic exclaimed. "And then in the game, I didn't even think anything weird about it! I acted like it was the most normal thing in the universe!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, and on top of everything, when you died, I didn't even cry!" Tails yelled. "Yet, of course, Amy does." He walked up to the front door of his workshop and began to slowly open it. "You look, Sonic!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic stepped in front of Tails and walked into the workshop. The workshop was completely clean and tidy with no sign of the Tails Doll, Asaris or even the mysterious Xbox. The walls were completely spray paint free as well./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Looks like no one has even been here." Sonic remarked. "What the heck."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, unless I was hallucinating and hearing things or something, I know he was here earlier." Tails declared./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh well, I have to go Tails, I'm sure it's fine." Sonic said as he directed Tails into his workshop. "Good night! Hopefully I don't have a nightmare about the Kiss of Life tonight…" Sonic closed the door shut./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay…" Tails laughed quietly. He crawled into his bed, exhausted. The soothing sound of the rain just starting helped Tails quickly fall asleep./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Some time in the middle of the night, Tails turned around in bed, half-asleep. He thought he saw something at his window. He looked back again, seeing Rouge's face in the window for a split second then vanishing. It was also raining very hard outside./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh my-" Tails screamed, nearly having a heart attack. He quickly threw the covers over his head./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Good morning, Tails!" Exclaimed a voice. Tails could hear the sound of his door slamming open. "…Tails? Are you still asleep?" Sonic ran up to Tails' bed and pulled off his bed sheets. There he saw Tails curled up in a ball, shaking./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Tails?!" Sonic yelled. "What's wrong?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Sonic…?" Tails opened his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What's wrong?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "span class="il"Last/span night, I saw Rouge's face flash in my window during the pouring of the rain…it freaked me out! I could barely sleep after that." Tails explained, sitting up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What the heck is with Rouge lately?" Sonic wondered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know…it's like she knows something, or something…" Tails mumbled. "Then again, it could have just been a nightmare. But I swear I was awake when I saw it!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know. I slept perfectly fine span class="il"last/span night." Sonic declared./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I wonder how Knuckles is." Tails thought aloud. "He seems to be getting the worst of all the strangeness lately." Tails looked up at Sonic. "Have you been getting bad vibes, or is it just me?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No, not really…the only thing that really is puzzling me is Rouge." Sonic replied. "She's allover the freaking map."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "But doesn't the whole lip thing and Dr. Lee Thompson just rub you the wrong way? And what about the way Knuckles is acting?" Tails explained. "I mean, compare him from the first time we met with now. When we first met him, he was much more happy and he chuckled a lot. He was also pretty laid-back. Now he's much more grumpy and he always seems to space out."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" Sonic thought for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, I guess your right." He agreed. "I mean, he does still act random at times, like the 'get crackin" thing, but especially lately he's been really different. But then again, I guess everyone changes."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "That's true." Tails said, nodding his head. "Wasn't he like, fifteen when we first met him or something?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, I think so." Sonic replied. "Oh, and what are you talking about 'lips' and 'Dr. Lee Thompson'?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Um, I found that acne cream bottle that said 'Dr. Lee Thompson' on it, and then you found that ad that you said was about lips or something." Tails explained. "I dunno. Something about that just creeps me out. Maybe it's just me."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Probably." Sonic said. "I mean, it is a little weird, but I'm not losing sleep over it or anything."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" There was a long moment of silence as Tails and Sonic walked out of the workshop and began walking towards town./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "So what do you want to do today?" Sonic asked. "Does it still say BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS on my back?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "No." Tails replied. "I don't know what we should do…"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why won't we just hang out with the others, then?" Sonic suggested. "Although they can get a bit grating."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, like Big, Amy and Cream!" Tails laughed. "Team Rose!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh God! Or Team Dark!" Sonic exclaimed. "Shadow, Rouge and that weird robot Omega or whatever!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Team Sonic is like the only normal team…" Tails remarked. "Not because it's us, but because, well, the other teams are just weird. I guess Team Dark wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for Rouge."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What about, um, Team Chaotix?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Charmy." Tails said blankly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh, right. You can never forget Charmy." Sonic exclaimed. "And the Babylon Rogues are just annoying as heck."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Babylon…Rouges!" Tails exclaimed. "Three Rouge clones with boards!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What the heck!" Sonic cried./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, I think I would blow up if that ever happened. My God, one Rouge is annoying enough!" Tails exclaimed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Or Knuckles." Sonic said. -/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah!" Tails agreed. "That would just be horrible."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Remember Sally Acorn?" Sonic asked. "That was just annoying!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Don't remind me!" Tails laughed. "You know what game I never understood? The Dark Knight or whatever. Like, why was everyone knights? And why was Amy Rose like some weird maiden in distress or something?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know! That game made absolutely no sense!" Sonic exclaimed. "Or that Mystery of the Rings one or whatever."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Ali Baba." Tails said randomly. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Yeah, I don't know, some of those things are just really random." Sonic said. "I wonder what will be next."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" As the two of them entered town, the streets seemed pretty empty. There was no sign of Big, Amy, Silver, Shadow…not even Froggy./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Where is everyone?" Tails asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know. Maybe Dr. Eggman did something to them…" Sonic wondered. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh no!" Tails cried. "We have to do something!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What are we supposed to do if we don't even know where he is?" Sonic asked. "Maybe no one's here since it's still morning. I dunno."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why won't we check the shops?" Tails suggested. They both walked down and began peering into the windows of the shops. However, everything was closed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well, that's weird." Sonic muttered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Are you sure it's not a holiday today?" Tails asked. (Author's note: It's Valentine's Day today….) em(That was an old author's note. It was Valentine's day when I was writing this part. Also, I don't think Valentine's day is even considered a holiday)./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Not that I know of." Sonic replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Do you think we should-"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Seriously, can't we just have one day without Knuckles?" Sonic asked before Tails even got to finish his sentence. "He's acting weird too. You know, everyone's acting weird."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Why won't we go for a walk, then? I don't know." Tails suggested./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Uh…sure? Where exactly do you want to go?" Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "I don't know. Maybe towards the mountains. No one's ever up there. Nothing weird should happen. And we can just…talk about stuff, I guess." Tails explained./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Okay, let's go then." Sonic decided. They began walking off./div 


	15. Eggs Gone Insane

"Sonic! Tails!" Knuckles yelled as he ran over towards town. Everyone seemed to have disappeared. Something weird was going on. That morning when he woke up, Knuckles had a really bad feeling and felt like he needed to find Sonic and Tails. Great, where are they? He thought. Something seemed to tell him to go in the direction of the mountains, which was really weird, since no one usually went that way. He decided to head off in that direction anyway.

Tails looked up at the sky as they began walking through snow. It was lightly snowing as well. "I like the snow." He said quietly. "It's nice and quiet up here."

"Yeah, I doubt we'll be running into Amy Rose anytime soon." Sonic remarked.

"Or Rouge." Tails added.

"Probably no one!" Sonic exclaimed. They continued walking as the snow grew thicker.

"It's a bit cold…" Tails mumbled. "Do you think we should turn back?"

"Only if you…" Sonic began. Suddenly, something in the sky distracted him. "What the heck is that?!" He yelled.

"What?!" Tails looked up. There they saw a large machine-looking object being lowered down from the sky. "I don't know! Maybe it's Dr. Eggman!"

"Finally!" Sonic exclaimed. "I've been waiting long enough for this egg-obsessed idiot to finally show himself!"

They began backing away as the strange, large machine got closer to the ground.

"Sonic…" Tails murmured. "Something's…bad…"

"Of course, it's Egghead!" Sonic remarked.

"No, I mean, really bad." Tails replied. "Like, worse then we could have ever imagined."

"How do you know?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't." Tails replied. "But that's how I feel."

As Knuckles walked through the snow, he thought he noticed something weird in the sky.

"What the heck!" He shouted out loud. After a few moments the machine thing was lowered to the ground. Knuckles began walking quicker towards the large object. He began to get the same feeling that Tails had while talking to Sonic about what was going on.

"This is my last, and final draw!" A grating voice screeched. A very irritating, deformed, egg-shaped random human with a weird moustache jumped from behind the weird looking machine that had just randomly came from the sky. Tails observed the sky a bit more, noticing a hole.

"Is that a portal?" He asked. "How did that get there?"

"No time for questions, you meddling fox!" Screamed Dr. Eggman. "Oh, and, yeah."

That meddling fox thing is really annoying…Tails thought. Or fiddling fox, or whatever he wants to call me…

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked. "Where is everyone else? What's up with Rouge?"

"I don't know!" Dr. Eggman replied. "But I'll tell you what I do know. What I do know is that this will be the end of you annoying woodland animals!"

"How? With that weird giant piece of metal you magically dropped down from a magical portal in the sky?" Sonic asked.

"It's not magical! And yes!" Dr. Eggman replied. He walked up to Tails and grabbed him.

"Hey! Put me down!" Tails began kicking and flailing as Dr. Eggman walked over to the side of the machine which had a small entrance. Dr. Eggman pushed a button on a small remote he took out of his pocket, then threw it far away into the trees. The machine began to make loud noises. Tails began to feel very worried.

"Sonic…where are you? Are you still there? I'm scared! I don't feel good!" Tails whimpered, trying to look over towards Sonic, however Dr. Eggman was blocking his view.

"I'll just be putting you guys in this machine and that will be the end of you!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed as Dr. Eggman tried to put him in the machine.

"Tails! I'm stuck! Some weird robot came out of nowhere and I can't get away from it!" Sonic yelled.

"What do you mean?" Tails screeched as he tried to fight against Dr. Eggman. He caught a glimpse of Sonic who was being held back by some strange large robot.

Suddenly, Knuckles ran out from nowhere and grabbed Tails away from Dr. Eggman. Tails fell down in the snow.

"Knuckles?!" Tails and Sonic shouted.

"Where'd you come from?!" Dr. Eggman shouted. He tried to push Knuckles into the machine but he punched Dr. Eggman in his ugly face. Dr. Eggman fell in the snow, knocked-out.

"Great!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm stuck!"

"Knuckles! Where'd you come from?!" Sonic yelled, still being held back by the robot.

"I don't know…something made me come over here…I just had a really bad feeling…" Knuckles replied as he tried to crawl out of the entrance of the machine. Tails was half-conscious in the snow and only managed to mumble some indecipherable words. Suddenly as Knuckles continued to try to escape, Rouge flew down from nowhere and looked inside at him.

"Rouge! I'm stuck! Can you help me?!" Knuckles cried.

"Hmm…" Rouge mumbled, as if she was trying to take as much time as she possibly could. "Well, I will, but only on one condition…"

"No!" Knuckles shouted. "Never!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to watch you suffer." Rouge said.

"I hate you…I knew you wouldn't ever rescue me if I was in trouble…" Knuckles mumbled, thinking about the stupid Sonic X episode.

"If you would just agree with me like a normal person, then-" Rouge began.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled. He grabbed Rouge's arm trying to get out, but she just got pulled in.

"What are you doing?!" Rouge yelled.

"Trying to GET OUT!" Knuckles screamed.

"You stupid idiot!" Rouge yelled. She tried to push Knuckles further into the machine. However, Knuckles then grabbed her and pulled her back. She fell into the back of the machine. Suddenly, she vanished into a pile of ashes as she hit the spinning blade in the back.

"What the heck…" Knuckles mumbled. "I knew something wasn't right with her…"

Tails looked up. All he could see around him was the machine in front of him, Dr. Eggman passed-out to the side and Sonic still stuck by the robot.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails cried, extremely worried. "Knuckles!"

"I think he fell into the machine or something…I don't really know what just happened, but he and Rouge were fighting about the whole 'one condition' thing, and now it's suddenly silent…" Sonic replied quietly.

Tails glanced at the machine. There was a large rectangle window at the front, and inside he could see a blade. "That's absolutely horrid…" Tails cried. "But wouldn't you have seen…"

"No, that's why I'm confused." Sonic replied. Tails got up and walked over to Sonic. He slashed the robot with his two tails and it fell apart.

"Thanks…" Sonic mumbled. Tails ran up to the glass window and began pounding on it.

"Hello?!" He screamed. "Knuckles?!"

"Let's go, Tails." Sonic mumbled.

"Okay…" Tails muttered. The two of them ran off, too petrified to even think about Dr. Eggman.

Knuckles had fallen to the bottom of the machine, luckily missing the moving blade.

Dr. Eggman has clearly gone insane or something. He thought. This is the most disturbing thing I think he has ever done… Knuckles slowly got up, not wanting the hit the blade, and looked out the window. He's so messed up he even put a window here so he could watch! That's just disgusting! He angrily punched the window and jumped out of it. He walked over to the side of the machine by the entrance and stood there for a moment, noticing a faint ticking noise. Knuckles looked over towards the machine and noticed a timer which had under five minutes left on it.

"Great! There's a bomb on here or something!" He shouted. I know, I could somehow get this stupid machine and that stupid irritating human through that random portal, but how… Knuckles then noticed that the machine was still attached to the poles which it was lowered by. Knuckles quickly grabbed the still unconscious Dr. Eggman and threw him on top of the machine. He began looking around for a button that would bring the machine back through the mysteriously random portal.

"That must be it…" Knuckles mumbled to himself. He pressed a button which had an obvious red arrow that was pointing upwards. Suddenly, the machine began moving upwards, however it was pretty slow for the amount of time that was left. Great, this is going to take forever! Knuckles thought. He tried pressing the button again to see if it would go faster, but nothing happened. Holding on to the side of the machine, Knuckles looked over at the bomb timer. He ripped it off the side of the machine. Great, the bomb isn't even attached to this! It must be somewhere else, unless there isn't even a bomb… There were only about three minutes left on the timer.

As Sonic and Tails continued running away, they somehow ended up running into something that seemed like quicksand, although it still looked like snow.

"What's going on?!" Tails screamed, even more terrified. He tried to propel himself out with his Tails, but he just kept sinking further in along with Sonic. "I've heard of quicksand, but never quick snow!"

"Egghead sure wants us to die…" Sonic muttered.

"You know, Dr. Eggman hasn't been this messed-up since the time when we first met him. I remember he was turning animals into robots before or something." Tails remarked. "I wonder what made him flip like this…" Tails began to get the same feeling of dread that he was getting earlier.

"I don't know…" Sonic mumbled.

"And I wonder about that portal, Sonic." Tails added. "How in the world did Dr. Eggman manage that?" Tails paused. "You know, sometimes I get the feeling that someone else is behind all this creepy stuff that's been happening lately…"

The stupid machine was finally just getting to the portal. The timer didn't even have one minute left. As it got through the portal, Knuckles quickly jumped off, immediately spotting a large, obvious button, which was so obvious that it was even marked "PORTAL" over top. Not knowing where he even was at the moment, Knuckles quickly hit the button and jumped out of the portal just as the machine with Dr. Eggman along with it exploded behind him. Knuckles began gliding back to approximately where he was before and landed.

"Sonic? Tails?" Knuckles called. "Hello?!" He thought he could hear them yelling from not too far away. Knuckles ran after the yelling.

"Tails…I can barely breathe…" Sonic mumbled. He began to feel light headed and the memory of when he woke up in the lake began drifting back to him. Suddenly, something began to pull him out of the weird quicksand-like stuff.

After a minute, Sonic thought he heard someone saying his name.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Knuckles? I thought you were dead! Are we all dead?"

"What? No!" Knuckles replied. "I just pulled you out of that weird quicksand stuff! What even is that?"

"I don't know…" Sonic mumbled. "You know, I'm starting to get a weird case of déjâ-vu or something."

"Huh…?" Knuckles cried.

"When I got pulled out of the lake when I was little…remember how I said it was some random kid or something?" Sonic replied.

"Uh, yeah…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Is there any chance that…that was you?" Sonic wondered.

"Um…" Knuckles mumbled. "Uh…"

"Hello!" Sonic cried, still laying in the snow randomly.

"Okay, uh, yeah, I think it was…" Knuckles replied. "I began to realise that back when we were talking about it… You know, when we met and I thought you were bad, I always thought you looked familiar…"

"Well then…" Sonic exclaimed, getting up. "How did you find me in the lake?!"

"I was trying to run away from my parents, and then I found you." Knuckles replied. "You know how you said you heard yelling and it kinda freaked you out or something?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's because my stupid parents found me…" Knuckles muttered.

Everything became awkwardly silent again. Sonic looked around, noticing Tails was laying in the snow as well. "Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"…Huh?" Tails murmured, rolling over. He slowly got up and looked around. "Are we dead?"

"No!" Knuckles yelled. "We are not freaking dead!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Tails cried. "I thought you died, though."

"No, I didn't, but…" Knuckles decided not to finish.

"But what?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Knuckles replied. "And nothing means nothing!"

"Uh, anyway, what even happened?" Sonic asked as they began walking away from the weird quicksand-like stuff.

"I got that horrible machine along with stupid Dr. Eggman back through the portal. There was a bomb in it for whatever reason and it exploded just as I closed the portal and jumped back over here…" Knuckles explained. "You know, I have a really bad feeling about all this, though."

"That's what Tails said!" Sonic remarked. "I don't know why everyone's so agitated about everything."

"Do you not get those sudden feelings of dread, Sonic?" Tails asked. He turned to Knuckles. "Doesn't the name 'Dr. Lee Thompson' bother you?"

"Kinda…" Knuckles mumbled. "But I don't even know who that is…"

"Me neither." Tails said. "And do you have the feeling that maybe someone else is behind all this?"

Knuckles began to think about when they were running through the forest and he felt as if someone other than Rouge was watching him. "Now that I think about it, Tails, I sort of do…"

The three of them walked over to where the machine once was. They stared at the imprint in the snow for a long moment.

"Well," Knuckles began, "at least we finally defeated that stupid egg guy..."

Sonic stared at Knuckles. "Hey, you're right! ...Knuckles...?"

Knuckles had a weird look on his face as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Sonic, do you feel as if someone's..." Tails began, not noticing Knuckles's expression.

"There." Said a girl's voice from behind them. At that moment, both Sonic and Tails noticed Knuckles's expression go completely blank. They new that something was horribly wrong. Suddenly he was hit by a tranquiliser dart and he fell down.

"What the..." Sonic mumbled. Tails fell down to his left. "Hey!" Sonic darted around, just to get hit as well.


	16. EPILOGUE

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" In the hospital room sat a strange white rodent-like animal. He wore a lab coat, had strange lips and was covered with acne. As he sat in a chair, the door creaked open. Two shadows appear over doctor./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "How did you make out?" asked the doctor./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "We got all three of them, Dr. Lee Thompson. My plan didn't exactly turn out...it's time for plan B..." said the voice of a teenaged girl./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Plan B? You mean..." Dr. Lee Thompson asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh yes..." the girl's voice replied evilly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Oh good, good..." Dr. Lee Thompson grinned. "Where are they?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Spike and Moussy are taking care of Tails and that other moron." said a guy's voice./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Mwah's got Sonic here." the girl's voice added./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "Well let me see him now then, Julie-Su."/div 


End file.
